Sentimientos Matutinos
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Despertarse temprano puede llegar a ser algo...problemàtico. Pero muchas veces tambièn la reflexiòn lleva al entendimiento...


_**Sentimientos Matutinos.**_

Sonrió mirándole dormir. Tranquila, apacible, con la respiración pausada en la inflamación del pecho al inhalar. Calmada como el mar amable o como el cielo de un bien día. Con esos labios suyos entreabiertos brillando al la luz que se filtraba apenas entre las hojas de ese árbol de Konoha. Suspiró. No podía estar pensando eso realmente. O realmente era que debía pensar ello. ¿La razón? Sólo una que atrapaba muchas razones más.

Ella era Ino.

La insoportable Ino.

La chica más voluble de toda la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta la más problemática de todas las demás aldeas ocultas.

La enojona, la traviesa, la regañona. La insoportablemente chica más confiada de si misma y su belleza. Hartarte e irritante. Problemática también. Pesada, obsesiva, y demasiado tonta en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Gritona, caprichuda, llorona.

La muchacha que se mataba de hambre casi por gusto. La que siempre quería que se hiciera su entera voluntad. La que pensaba que los hombres debían de obedecerla, sólo por ser mujer.

La problemática mujer que encantaba de meterlos a él y a Chôji en los problemas más enredados, para conseguir lo que quería. La que no paraba de decirle gandul cada que se sentaba a mirar las nubes. La mal educaba que cambiaba su mirada, gestos y acciones cuando el Uchida se les paraba enfrente. Doble cara si duda.

La más perversa, maldita, gruñona, maléfica de todas las mujeres nacidas y por nacer. La chica al parecer más frívolamente superficial. Tan aparentemente vacía de alma como de mente.

Rezongona, arremedona, de fácil provocación. Rabieta, socarrona, una persona a la que el mundo se le hacía fácil. Brusca, mandona, de una sinceridad lastimosa y afilada.

Una persona que siempre dice lo que piensa, pero que no piensa lo que dice. Envidiosa. De mente retorcida. Soberbia, egocéntrica, seductora. De increíble sencillez de tentar.

Muy rara en verdad ¿Cuántas veces no se había burlado de ella engañándola con sus juegos, haciéndole creer que ella sabía que no había sido engañada? Demasiado tonta y demasiado mujer. También demasiado Ino.

Suspiró apartando la mirada. Pero la regresó de nuevo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Era como si ella ateriera su atención a su persona y su singular forma de dormir…tan contraría a lo que era…

Por que cuando dormía era algo completamente diferente. Callada, con una expresión dulce y pensante, hipnotizante, agradable, tan fuera de la molestia y falsedad. Encantadora…

Gruñó entonces, volviendo a desviar la mirada, y como hacía ya un momento, regresándola de súbito a ella. Le era imposible no centrarse en ella. ¿Por qué había tenido que despertar él primero? Siempre era ella la que lo levantaba a gritos y zarandeadas por que se les hacía tarde. Por eso odiaba las misiones a la intemperie. Eran problemáticas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo mejor era despertar a Chôji o a Asuma-Sensei para que le hicieran compañía. Necesitaba distraerse y no mirarla tan concienzudamente.

Movió su cuerpo para al fin lograr sentarse en la grama. Sus piernas flexionadas con sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas, las manos colgando entre sus piernas y la espalda encorvada. Con aquella pose suya al sentarse simplemente en un lugar inclinado para mirar el cielo. Pero esta vez era para tener un respiro. Uno pequeñito al menos.

Y cuando al fin pudo desperezarse. Un murmullo le devolvió la vista a ella. Despierta ya, con la mirada medio adormilada, tallándose el ojo izquierdo con su delicado puño, hincada junto a él, un brazo estirado terminando en una mano reposando en un espacio pequeño entre sus rodillas pegadas al suelo, era lo que soportaba su peso. Despeinada ligeramente y con pedacitos de hoja pegados a su ropa y a su piel un tanto mugrosa por las partículas de tierra. En una pose que le parecía casi felina.

-Buenos días Shikamaru…-susurró con una voz ligeramente ronca, producto de la intemperie y el desuso de su garganta en toda una noche. –…Que sorpresa el que te levantaras temprano.

El chico se limitó a dar los buenos días. Rogando a las nubes que taparan el sol para que la imagen se volviera menos atractiva, que los rayos no siguieran colándose entre las hojas hasta llegar a ella y acariciarla con su luz, manoseándola con sus radiaciones. Iluminándole los labios.

Y fue ahí cuando comprendió muchas cosas con las que su padre le había fastidiado las preguntas que él tantas veces le había hecho. Entendiendo al fin la razón por la que Shikatomaru Nara, se había casado con aquella mujer tan mandona, estricta, brusca, a su parecer a veces tonta y que inflingía un miedo arrollador…

Por que en Ino, al igual que su madre, había días en el que tenían una sonrisa en su rostro…

Miró a la chica, que lo miraba con una expresión extrañada sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. Y dejándose sentir enamorado, descubrió algo que su padre nunca le pudo decir.

…que cuando la sonrisa está en su rostro…son las mujeres más hermosas y perfectas del mundo…

_**OWARI**_

**Aquí estoy otra vez dando lata con otro ShikaXIno. Creo que ya me traumé con ellos, pero es que en verdad son muy lindos. Más si están juntos. **

**Bueno, este es otro de mis arranques de inspiración que me llegan por momentos. Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer (mis compañeros de equipo aún no han llegado ya va una hora de la acordada en que llegarían a mi casa uú) Así que me he puesto a ver otra vez Naruto, y he vuelto a ver el capitulo donde Shikamaru le pregunta a su padre el por que se casó con una mujer tan estricta. Me encanta cuando su padre y él hablan de las mujeres. **

**Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron review en mi anterior One Shot, les agradezco de corazón el que me hayan leído. No se preocupen, yo pronto las leeré también (ya empecé leyendo algunos fics, pero no tengo Internet en casa desde el ultimo huracán, y debo ir a los cybers donde tampoco sirve muy bien que digamos uu), de todas formas, ya las he agregado a mi MSN.**

**Por ahora me despido, pero les doy las gracias por leerme y avisarles que pronto subiré un lemon ShikaXIno y otro de un carácter un poco más general (Con varias parejas, vaya nñU).**

**Nos vemos, dejen review y vivan felices nn.**


End file.
